warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Pelt
|pastaffie = Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp |namesl = Raven Raven Pelt |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: |familyl = None Known |familyt = * |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Path of Stars }} Raven Pelt is a black tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Path of Stars :Raven is first seen going hunting with Juniper, Violet and Red in Twolegplace. He asks Violet nervously if she thought Slash saw them leave. The dark gray she-cat tells him he was busy teaching battle moves. When Juniper mentions the food rotting in camp, Raven growls why Slash doesn't share it and claims he gives the best to his allies, Beetle and Splinter. Juniper and Violet contemplate Star Flower's escape and kitting and hope she's doing okay. The four soon leave for Twolegplace, secretly. :Violet, Juniper and Raven later come to camp after hunting and losing Red. Raven gasps that the dogs were here and Juniper says that Red was going to explore an ally but he never showed up. Willow tells her he led the dogs to the camp, thus being responsible for Stone and Beech's deaths. When Gray Wing arrives to the pines, Raven and Juniper are digging graves for their dead campmates. Raven dips his head in greeting and Juniper says hello. When Pebble Heart sees that Frog's spine is broken, he tells them he must be carried. Gray Wing notices that Raven is fit for the job. He calls him, Lightning Tail, Moss and Juniper to help and they accept. Raven tugs Frog's scruff and Pebble Heart cautions him to be careful. Raven tugs the injured tom onto Moss's shoulders, but have to stop, to Pebble Heart's demand. :After Frog dies after arriving to the moor, Wind Runner flattens her ears at Juniper, Ember and Raven. She hisses that they didn't help after they attacked them a few days ago. Gray Wing defends them, saying they had no choice. Wind Runner sneers and circles Juniper and Raven asking if she really was supposed to trust them. Raven quickly tells her they won't hurt her but she curls her lip hissing if only he'd felt that way last time they'd met. She ends up allowing them to spend the night, after some convincing. :Juniper and Raven settle into Tall Shadow's camp but are mentioned by Tall Shadow that they only hunt together and not with anyone else. She says they won't work with Jagged Peak and Holly, their trainers. Clear Sky asks if they share their catch and she says they do but eat by themselves. Tall Shadow hisses it's hard to trust past theives but Clear Sky tells her cats can change. But after that he's told of Red's history with Slash, a rogue he took in. :Later when Slash's cats go to swear oath to the groups, Raven is present. Sun Shadow leans closer to him and Juniper, and is mentioned to look comfortable beside them. Tall Shadow tells the other leaders that Raven and Juniper like their plan and the ceremony continues. Raven swears oath, fluffing out his fur glancing at his leader. Everyone else does as well. Dawn changes to her name to Dawn Mist and the other rogues do as well. Tall Shadow nods to Juniper and Raven but they ask for them to chose their new names. Sun Shadow suggests Juniper Branch for Juniper and Pebble Heart suggests Raven Pelt for Raven. Both accept their new names and Raven Pelt asks if he can join the next hunting, tommorrow. Tall Shadow agrees he can lead it. When Slash comes back, Raven Pelt and everyone besides Ember betrays him. Trivia *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Raven Pelt is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Path of Stars characters